


Five Times Victoria Nearly Went Back to Find Fraser

by J (j_writes)



Category: due South
Genre: 5 Things, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_writes/pseuds/J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She walked through Times Square and tried to make herself believe that she wasn't looking for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Victoria Nearly Went Back to Find Fraser

**Author's Note:**

> written for Llassah.

1) New York was cold and lonely and impersonal, and that was what made it the best place in the world for a person who wanted to disappear. She walked through Times Square and tried to make herself believe that she wasn't looking for him.

2) She left the city with a new name, a new identity, and all the old baggage. She stood at the ticket counter for a long time before saying "Chicago. No, Las Vegas. I'm sorry. Las Vegas, please."

3) She saw his friend one night, the one with the nose. He didn't see her. She wondered if maybe Fraser had died after all, if maybe that was why this guy had left Chicago.

4) Eventually she couldn't take it anymore, and she searched the obituaries from the days and weeks after she had last seen him. He wasn't there, but she found him instead in a picture with a group of smiling children…some ridiculous good deed or other. His smile was different from how she remembered it, and she wondered if it had changed, or if she had. Maybe both.

5) She left for Canada on a Tuesday night, and her flights connected at O'Hare through no fault of her own.


End file.
